


Apoyo

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchos hablan de Ciel sin saber realmente todo lo que él hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apoyo

A veces las personas hablan sin ninguna discreción o tal vez lo hacen así con toda la intención de ser escuchadas y ofender.

Lizzie lo aprendió desde joven, poco antes del regreso de Ciel, pero aun ahora no puede decir que está acostumbrada.

Aunque tal vez sólo le frustra el saber que debe demostrar su clase justo en esos momentos, en lugar de hacer algo para interrumpir los comentarios denigrantes sobre "el perro guardían de la Reina" dichos por personas ignorantes, que no tienen la menor idea de todo lo que Ciel hace, que no entienden que ellos no podrían disfrutar sus fiestas de la misma forma sin él.

Por eso ella sonríe, como si no los escuchase, saluda con cortesía y alegría infantil y le da un ligero apretón al brazo de Ciel mientras caminan.

Porque ella no piensa dejar de apoyarlo, sea frente a los demás o en medio de las sombras, aun si todo el mundo le da la espalda y lo desprecia.


End file.
